Nature's Gift
by RetroShizen
Summary: My first fanfic. Alternate Recreation of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. R&R! A young boy born in Nature is left in the hidden leaf village by himself where he grows and joins the academy and after graduating is put onto genin team 7. Can he learn to control the evil inside him that threatens his friends? And will he ever find his parents? Only time will tell.
1. The Beginning

**This is going to be me pretty much doing all the story arcs of Naruto only substituting Sakura out for my OC Shizen. The arcs will be the same as in the enemies and such but the way that they will go about beating them will change from the story because of the presence of my OC. This first chapter is just the description of my OC and his past and what not. I'm also going to add some chapters of custom story arcs made by myself just to shake it up and I'm probably going to pair my OC up with someone eventually but not sure who, any suggestions would be appreciated! ****The first few chapters are boring but it picks up at chapter 3 so just bear through it and it will all be worth it :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The story begins in the large prosperous village in the Land of Fire known as Konohagakure. The newly graduated academy class have just been assigned their new masters and whether they know it or not they have just become a part of the massive shinobi force of the village and will now be looked at for protection from harm. There were many teams formed but the one we are focused on is team number 7. The Jounin assigned to be sensei of this squad goes by the name Kakashi Hatake who some believe to be the strongest of the Jounin assigned squads. The three new genin thrown together under his watchful eye are Sasuke Uchiha, a distant and seemingly unfriendly child that is one of the top contenders for strongest genin. Naruto Uzumaki, a friendly and headstrong child that was at the bottom of his class in the academy. Then the third, and our primary focus, is Shizen Ayatsuri a young boy who believes intently on the sanctity of life and was as well at the bottom of the graduating class at the academy.

Shizen's past is as much of a mystery to him as it was to anyone else. He was born on April 20th in the nomadic tribal clan called the Ayatsuri. They were a group that focus primarily on Taijutsu but also follow the path of non-violence, resorting to it only if their clan is threatened and will never kill the aggressor, no matter what they have done. After being born, the chief of the Ayatsuri at the time, Godai Ayatsuri, sensed something evil within the child and forced his parents to relinquish him to one of the villages. Shizen's parents argued with the Chief for almost a week but he was adamant in his decision and even told them that the evil he sensed in him was such a threat to their way of life that the boy has sparked a slight urge for him to end his life. So reluctantly, as the Ayatsuri made one of their stops at Konohagakure to trade for supplies they laid him on a doorstep to one of the houses and gave him the name Shizen, or "Nature" because they felt no matter what anyone else said about him, he was a gift from the earth not a curse, and that they refused to believe what anyone said.

And so, Shizen began his childhood in Konohagakure playing with the other kids as any other child would, seemingly blending in with civilized society. It was not until Shizen hit the age of ten that the evil Godai sensed in him began to show itself. Nobody knows the cause the doctors in Konohagakure claimed it to be a mental illness while the citizens of the village called it a demon, but every time there is a full moon in the sky, Shizen's personality completely changes into something straight from hell. He gets a devilish grin on his face and gets a bloodlust like nothing anyone has seen in a child he would attack random people for absolutely no reason with the full intent to end their lives, all the while laughing maniacally and smiling. After the change subsides and Shizen returns to himself he has no recollection of anything he had done the night before and this fact causes him to hate himself greatly for harming innocent people for no reason, and so now on the day before the full moon he ties himself up in his room to prevent himself from moving and tells only his closest childhood friend in the village, Kiba Inuzuka, where he hid the keys to his bindings so that he can be freed the next morning. With this system he has been able to control the "Thing" inside him fairly well and he was able to continue his day to day activities, although now he was watched much more carefully by the villagers. At the age of 11 him and his best friend Kiba both were enrolled in the academy. Kiba was ecstatic about finally being able to be trained in the art of the shinobi, but Shizen was more reluctant than anything. He feared not only that giving himself more knowledge as a ninja would increase the strength of the "Thing" in him when it broke loose, but also that doing so would conflict with his views. He didn't like being taught ways to end another human being's life. He went over it in his head but the goal he had for himself in his mind was more than enough drive to get him to go through with it. He needed to find his true parents and he wasn't sure what obstacles would be in his way, and he had to be prepared for anything. So he did it, alongside Kiba he underwent basic academy training learning every basic jutsu, knowledge of ninja tools, and taijutsu forms. It wasn't until they began training taijutsu that Shizen discovered something else about himself, that his parents didn't leave him completely defenseless. His clan had a Kekkei Genkai, it is called the Setsuku or "Elemental Connection." It allows the user to draw chakra straight from their chakra circulatory system and interweave it with muscle tissue and ligaments to have different effects on the body depending on the chakra weaved. He discovered this ability in a spar with a fellow academy student named Rock Lee, who showed an amazing prowess in taijutsu. Shizen was getting beaten badly by the boy and in a desperate attempt to do anything to help he just started trying to force chakra out of his body, normally a useless move for any other ninja, but for him it sent Earth natured chakra into the fibers all over his body, causing his skin to darken and his body to increase in density, giving his muscles the feeling of solid rock. With the bonus he put up more of a fight against Lee but still lost, as he had no idea how to control this new ability efficiently. Shortly after this spar, when both Kiba and Shizen were 12 years old, they graduated the academy and were sadly forced to part when they were assigned squads.

Which brings us back to the present day. Shizen is wearing his usual attire of a deep green cutoff T-shirt with black pants and shinobi sandals. His weapon pouch that contains a number of kunai and shuriken is hanging off his waist as well as his Konohagakure headband hanging loosely by his side. His medium length brown hair bounced lightly with the wind as his deep brown eyes were focused intently on his new sensei Kakashi as he was going through the usual pleasantries that came along with meeting new people or forming a team. The 5 foot 2 inch tall boy weighing only 100 pounds wasn't sure how well he would be able to handle the new life as a shinobi, but he needed to find his true parents, so he could show them what he has become, a true gift of nature.


	2. The First Challenge

Chapter 2- The First Challenge

The group all sat around, and after Kakashi had finished his introduction of himself he closed his book and looked up to the small group. He began by saying with a tone of little care in his voice

**Kakashi**: Well, this is an interesting group we have here.

He looked to each one of them first to Naruto who was stirring anxiously as he sat, then to Sasuke who looked as though he cared even less about being here than Kakashi. Then finally he looked at Shizen, who was sitting intently listening to Kakashi, although there wasn't much to listen from him. Kakashi then said with his one visible eye closed

**Kakashi**: Well I've come up with a basic assessment of you guys from your appearances alone but I'll need more to go on than that, tell me about yourselves...starting with you.

As he finished this sentence he pointed at Shizen whose eyes widened as he was thrown off a bit by the question but responded in a slightly befuddled by decently loud voice..

**Shizen**:My name is Shizen Ayatsuri, I like to hang outside and lay around...

**Kakashi**: I'm gonna stop you there, I didn't mean your personality or likes or anything like that, we'll learn about that as we train and do missions together, I meant your motives and reasoning for wanting to be a shinobi.

Shizen laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before continuing..

**Shizen**: Well in that case, mine is just to become strong enough to impress my parents when I find them."

**Kakashi**: Alright then, that's a pretty noble cause. Now then, how about you."

**Naruto**:I'm going to keep getting stronger and stronger and become the next Hokage!

Shizen smiled at Naruto's drive and ambition, it was something to be admired. The other boy seemed to believe the opposite though and said in a low, barely audible tone...

**Sasuke**:"That will never happen, someone as foolish as you would never make Jounin, let alone Hokage."

**Naruto**: Who are you to say that idiot? I'm for sure going to be the next Hokage.

**Sasuke**: I'm a realist and any moron with eyes could tell there isn't a chance in hell that you're gonna become the next Hokage."

They continued to fight back and forth and Kakashi just sat back rubbing his head, if nobody was going to do anything Shizen would have to step up and do it himself, someone had to be the peacemaker. As they began to get more physical Shizen jumped in between them and put his hands to their chests...

**Naruto: **Get out of the way! This isn't your fight!

**Sasuke**: Yeah you hippie, You have no business getting between us.

**Shizen**: I do have business here, we are a team now and there should be no fighting between us and if you two idiots are too blind to see that SOMEONE has to try and be the peacemaker.

Shizen had an expression of slight anger and annoyance on his face, this kind of interaction would get them killed on the field. They both looked confused at Shizen then stared daggers at each other before backing off and sitting on opposite sides of the platform that the 4 were on.

Shizen sighed and sat down in the middle and looked at Kakashi and smiled as if nothing had happened and waited for him to continue. Kakashi looked slightly surprised and began speaking...

**Kakashi**: Well...now that that's resolved, how about you? What's your reason for being a shinobi."

**Sasuke**: My goal is to kill the man responsible for exterminating my clan, and then restore it to its former glory

**Shizen**: "Why do you have to kill him?"

**Sasuke**: This man has caused more pain and suffering than anyone could imagine, especially a hippie like you. Mind your own business.

The words stung a little as they were said but Shizen shook them off. The group he had been put with was odd to say the least and their teamwork would definitely be hard to spark but not impossible.

Kakashi continued and adjusted his headband over his eye..

**Kakashi**: Well then, I suppose that concludes the meet and greet, now onto business, time for a little team building exercise. I need you all to meet me at the training field in an hour and I'll explain it from there okay?

They all nodded and then Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving them all there alone. Shizen saw no need to stay and began to head to the field before he was stopped by Naruto..

**Naruto**: Hey! Shizen! You heading to the field already? Do you want me to come with you?

**Shizen**: That would be great Naruto, thanks for asking.

The two of them left Sasuke by himself brooding on the memory of the man whom he wanted to kill more than anyone.

Shizen and Naruto walked through the village having random small talk, how their times in the academy were, what they did in their free time, and even a little bit about each other's skill sets. Eventually they arrived at the grassy training field. The weather was sunny and not a cloud in the sky, but it also wasn't too hot so it made for a perfect day. As they approached the three practice logs, one of which Sasuke was sitting on...

**Shizen**: Hey Sasuke!

His greeting seemed to have fell on deaf ears as he got no response, not even a glance was thrown at him. He had no idea what he had done to anger the boy so much, but was adamant in trying to befriend him if it was the last thing he'd do.

After about an hour the sun began to set, Kakashi still nowhere in sight...

**Naruto**: Come ooooon, why is he so late? He's the one that scheduled the training!

**Shizen**: Well he's a jounin, maybe he got tied up in some bureaucratic work?

Naruto laughed and disagreed, but right as this conversation took place a puff of smoke appeared out in between the three of them and from it came Kakashi with his nose in his book. He looked up and said to the three...

**Kakashi**: Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life.

After hearing this Naruto got angry and began to yell at him and Shizen laughed all the while Sasuke sat on the same log as before, quiet as ever. After Naruto calmed down Kakashi began to speak again

**Kakashi**: Well since we're all here it's about time I explain your first test of teamwork."

As he began to explain it Sasuke jumped from his log and joined the group. He pulled out two small bells with red strings and held them out in his hand..

**Kakashi**: The Bell Test, the objective is plain and simple. You have 24 hours to take these bells from me by any means necessary.

At this point they all began preparing themselves for the start of the test, as it was obvious Kakashi wasn't going to just let them take the bells. They all drew a kunai except for Shizen who just used the Setsuku in his right arm, causing it to gain weight and turn to a dark tan color. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the sight as he thought to himself...

_Kakashi: __So, this is the bloodline of the Ayatsuri nomads, I've always wanted to see it._

**Kakashi**: Alright, seeing as you're all prepared, come at me! And don't make me regret the genin I were assigned.

**Naruto**: No way! If anything I'll make you relieved that the massive power I have is in your squad.

**Shizen**: I won't disappoint you sensei.

**Sasuke**: Just neither of you get in my way..

Kakashi sighed after Sasuke's comment and said..

**Kakashi**: Alright, Begin!


	3. The Bell Test

**Alrighty, I tried something new for the dialog this chapter, let me know if it's better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Bell Test

Right when Kakashi told them to begin the all got looks of seriousness on their faces. Naruto and Shizen looked at each other and sprinted towards Kakashi in a swerve pattern and Sasuke jumped backwards into the trees trying to conceal himself. Naruto formed a cross with his hands and began pouring shadow clones towards Kakashi as the two of them ran. Kakashi instantly in a flurry of kicks and punches with his free hand dispatched the clones one at a time as they got close enough. Shizen tried to use this as a distraction and amongst the flurry of clones jumped up and with his powered up right arm punched downward. Kakashi was surprised slightly at the boy put easily dodged the punch by pivoting to the left, and mid-pivot he grabbed Shizens arm and threw him arm first into the ground, and the weight of his arm caused it to break through and get him stuck forearm deep in the earth. The assault was not yet over as Naruto continued running at him and spawned 3 more clones and sent 2 of them to either side of Kakashi and then with the other bolted head first into him. He simply shook his head and pulled a quick high spin kick and the two at his side disappeared into smoke. He then quickly put his book away and palmed the faces of both the Narutos and slammed them into the ground. After one of the copies disappeared the silence was broken by a very audible "OWWWWW!" from the now laid out Naruto. Shizen continued to struggle with freeing his arm from the ground and Naruto was rolling around in pain, truthfully it was a pitiful sight that you wouldn't expect to happen to ninja.

Kakashi continued to shake his head until he heard something rustling from behind him and from the bushes around a small collection of trees in the center of the field came a very determined looking Sasuke. Kakashi turned slowly with his hands in his pockets and said quietly

**Kakashi**: "Ah, so there he is."

He pulled his hands out and when Sasuke leaped into the air to drop a kick on his head he easily blocked it with his right hand and held Sasuke suspended there and looked him in the face and said

**Kakashi**: "You won't be able to succeed as a ninja by yourself, you need to learn to use teamwork"

Kakashi then dropped him and poofed into smoke, he then appeared on the other side of the field and pulled his book out again, waiting for the crew to try and assault him again.

Sasuke stood up with a grunt, clearly angry at his defeat. Shizen stood next to him having successfully pulled his arm out of the ground and Naruto stood next to him having finally recovered from the hit. Sasuke looked as though he prepared to charge again but then mid stride Shizen grabbed his wrist with his right arm and held him in place.

**Sasuke**: Let me go hippie!

**Shizen**: You heard him Sasuke, we need to work together to beat him.

**Sasuke**: I don't need you guys, I got closer to getting the bells myself then you two did together

**Naruto**: Just let him go Shiz, that idiot obviously doesn't want to help us.

Shizen continued to hold his wrist as a silence commenced, he looked Sasuke in the eye and for the longest time said nothing and eventually Shizen sighed and began saying with a small hint of annoyance.

**Shizen**: Sasuke...you may think you're strong enough to take him by yourself but did you see what he just pulled on you? You put everything you had into that kick and he blocked it like it was nothing but a small slap, and you really think you can take him alone?"

Sasuke grew quiet and Shizen felt his resisting of his hand get less and less until it eventually stopped. When he felt no more resistance he let go of his hand and patted him lightly on the back with his left arm and smiled before saying.

**Shizen**: Alright, now that we have a team consensus, let's sit down for a few seconds and devise a plan against him."

**Sasuke**: …..Fine

**Naruto**: ALRIGHT! KAKASHI-SENSEI WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIT HIM!

Shizen laughed at Naruto's response and then they all sat in a circle, plotting. As they did this Kakashi watched from a distance reading his book and began thinking to himself.

_Kakashi: hmm, so they decided to use teamwork finally eh? I have to say didn't expect anyone to be able to de-rail Sasuke that easily...That Ayatsuri boy has a good head on his shoulders, and that bloodline of his is interesting to say the least, that punch earlier would've really hurt if it had connected. The three of them could be a real problem if they actually manage to work together._

After about ten minutes of sitting the three genin finally stood up and began to enact their plan. Naruto let out a war cry and charged head first towards Kakashi making the same handseal and spawning another stream of clones that he began sending into Kakashi. Sasuke and Shizen had both disappeared and amidst the confusion of Naruto's clones, couldn't be found. Naruto continued to spawn clones until Kakashi was surrounded from all sides keeping him busy. As Naruto did this a pair of red eyes with 2 black commas in it could be seen from a nearby bush, it was none other than Sasuke. He ran out of the bush and slid to a stop near the mob of clones and Kakashi. He formed handseals at an amazing speed and then launched a massive fireball towards the mob, hoping to drive Kakashi in the only direction they left open to him, the small collection of trees in the center of the clearing. He obviously took the bait as he quickly jumped out of the mob into the medium size trees in the center. As he landed he was breathing heavily and thought...

_Kakashi: Wow...those two are really doing good, they almost had me there...but where is..._

As he thought this he felt the tree he was in give way and begin collapsing after a very audible crack. Surprised, he jumped into the next tree near it but it too after he stood in it for only a few seconds began to collapse after another crack, This continued to happen for the next few trees until the small collection in the center were all collapsed and he was forced to land on the ground. He looked into the wreckage of the trees to see Shizen standing there smiling waving his right arm at him. The amount of power in that arm was surprising.

Kakashi allowed himself to be distracted and while looking at Shizen, Sasuke had jumped into the air above him and performed more handseals before spitting out a series of smaller fireballs prepared to pepper the area Kakashi was standing in. He had to think quick and in a last minute decision he performed lightning fast handseals and disappeared into the ground, causing to fireballs to hit where he used to be. The three all stood on their guard, waiting for Kakashi to show himself until suddenly he appeared with a kunai drawn behind Shizen and yelled out...

**Kakashi**: Behind you!

Shizen reacted fast enough and ducked below the kunai while swinging his right arm and pulling a 180 degree turn, but sadly Kakashi disappeared right before the attack hit and appeared about 100 feet from all of them. They all stood together breathing heavily, feeling the fatigue of the fight. Kakashi sighed slightly and looked at them all saying...

**Kakashi**: You all are doing significantly better, I think you pass the teamwork test.

**Shizen**: hehehe We aren't done quite yet sensei.

**Sasuke**: "I hope you aren't too emotionally attached to those bells hehe."

**Naruto**: "YOU'RE FINISHED SENSEI!"

Kakashi prepared himself and was a bit surprised as Shizen began to charge at him. Naruto had disappeared into the nearby perimeter forest and Sasuke followed slowly behind Shizen doing handseals. Right as Shizen reached Kakashi he pulled the punch hoping to confuse him and then, using all his strength, did a backflip over the giant fireball Sasuke had sent at him. Mid-flip Shizen looked over to naruto in the forest and gave him a thumbs up, signaling the next part. As Shizen hit the ground he and Sasuke jumped disappearing into the forest Naruto had just come from, and under the cover of the fireball, went undetected. Naruto had taken the place where Shizen was before and used a transformation jutsu to look like him. Kakashi began doing handseals and launched a stream of his own fire into the ball to cause it to explode and then through the embers Naruto (Disguised as Shizen) ran through and jumped to punch him. Kakashi easily caught the punch and held him with right hand, then from the forest behind them Shizen and Sasuke came running out next to each other and then about halfway to Kakashi Sasuke gripped Shizen's left arm and spun him around and using the momentum stacked up by the extra weight of his right arm threw Shizen right at Kakashi. Shizen flew by but Kakashi managed to react just in time, only allowing his fingers to touch the bells causing them to ring. Kakashi then with the other "Shizen" Smashed the real one into the ground causing Naruto to poof back to his original having no real plan what to do now reverted to trying to take the bells himself and was again easily dispatched and added to the pile of genin. Kakashi had his foot on Sasuke who was the top of the pile and began saying..

**Kakashi**: Alright, now I think it's over. You guys pass with an even better grade than before now.

They all let out muffled noises of semi-joy that they had passed but also disappointment that they hadn't gotten the bells. Kakashi laughed at their noises and thought to himself..

_Kakashi_:_ Yeah, these three will do just fine together...even if they do need some fine tuning._


	4. Relaxation

Chapter 4 - Relaxation

The three of them had passed, They all stood up from the ground and brushed off the dirt on them. Shizen shut down the Setsuku and his arm returned back to normal color and weight and Sasuke's eyes turned normal. They all began celebrating, Naruto jumped on Shizen's back and even Sasuke smiled slightly and gave him a high five. Kakashi smiled at the sight, even if they couldn't see it, and then told them...

**Kakashi**: Alright guys, I think you've earned yourself a break. I need to go into the village to report the training and start hunting for a new mission for us. Head into town and enjoy yourselves

**Shizen**: Alright, thanks for the training Kakashi-sensei. I learned a lot from it.

**Naruto**: YES! A break! I'm for sure going to Ichiraku's for ramen. Wanna come too Shizen?

As they began trying to come up with plans Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, clearly having no more need to be here. Shizen turned to Naruto with a smile and said..

**Shizen**: I don't know bro, I'm in more of a barbeque kind of mood.

**Naruto**: Awww come on...Fine, we can go to the barbeque place instead. You have to buy next time we go to Ichiraku's though!

**Shizen**: -laughs- Alright Naruto. What about you Sasuke? What are your celebration plans?

Sasuke had lost his smile he got from the victory and again entered his stoic expression he looked over at Shizen and said ..

**Sasuke**: I need to get stronger... I won't be joining you guys I'll be training.

Shizen sighed and walked up to him, putting his hands on his shoulders, and looking him in the face he said...

**Shizen**: Power isn't everything Sasuke, you need to relax every once in awhile. It isn't healthy to be constantly training

**Sasuke**: To me power is the only thing that matters, not friendship or relaxation.

As he said this Sasuke batted away Shizen's arms and began to walk away Shizen shook his head and got a sad expression on his face. He wished he could do something for him but there was nothing he could think of so all he said was..

**Shizen**: Alright Sasuke...well if you ever feel like it, me and Naruto will be at the barbeque place. You're welcome to join us.

After this Sasuke disappeared deeper into the forest and Shizen began to head back to the village with Naruto. On the way to the restaurant they discussed the spar with Kakashi. How they were surprised some of the things they did actually worked and also Naruto praising Shizen for being able to formulate that battle plan. He mentioned how for someone who hates fighting he really has the brain for it. After about 30 minutes of walking the smell of cooked meat filled the air and they knew they were right by the restaurant. They walked in to a nearly empty store with the exception of 2 tables. One of the tables was the team lead by Asuma Sarutobi, Shizen recognized some of the face's from the academy but didn't actually know any of them. The blonde girl in the group though really interested him, she was very beautiful and as he walked in they locked eyes. Shizen simply smiled at her which resulted in her giggling and whispering something to the tired looking kid with black hair next to her.

The other table he actually knew sort of well. It consisted of his best friend since his childhood, Kiba Inuzuka, and his two friends that Shizen had only met briefly before Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. He hadn't had much of a conversation with Shino and frankly he found him a bit intimidating and scary, even more than Sasuke, but Kiba had told him he's a cool guy so he's tried to be nice to him so far. The other, Hinata, was very shy Shizen thought that it was really cute and the conversations he's had with her before were really interesting so his personal opinion of her needed no boosting from Kiba, he already liked her.

As they entered Kiba & Akamaru were the first ones to notice his arrival. He stood up with a huge smile and yelled out...

**Kiba**: Yo! Shiz! Over here! Sit with us!

Akamaru barked right after this was said to show his approval as well and Shizen laughed and looked to Naruto for approval who replied with..

**Naruto**: Go ahead buddy, I'll see you later I wanted Ichiraku's more anyway

Shizen nodded and gave Naruto a bro-hug before he left and then headed towards Kiba's table. He sat down next to Hinata who was across from Kiba and Shino. He noticed her blushing like she always did when he was near her, he had no idea why. Kiba took a chunk of meat and threw it at Shizen laughing and said..

**Kiba**: That's for you not being on my squad you jerk!

**Shizen**: Sorry bro, wasn't my choice

Shizen laughed and ordered his own plate of meat from the waitress before Kiba started a casual conversation..

**Kiba**: So, where were you and Naruto coming from?

**Shizen**: Training spar with Kakashi sensei

**Kiba**: Oh? and how bad did you lose? -laughs-

**Shizen**: Well we DID lose the fight, but Kakashi said we did good enough to pass.

**Kiba**: Not bad, not bad at all bro

Akamaru had made his way to Shizen's side of the table and laid in his lap allowing him to pet him, he loved Shizen almost as much as Kiba. His food arrived and as he began eating Shino spoke up and said..

**Shino**: How did you do with Sasuke?

**Shizen**: What do you mean?

**Shino**: He doesn't seem like the type to like teamwork.

**Shizen**: Yeah he didn't really like it to begin with, but eventually me and Naruto got him around to it.

Shino didn't respond after that and silence filled the air as Shizen continued to eat. He didn't realize how hungry the spar actually made him until he had food right in front of him. As he finished his food he heard a small question come from his right...

**Hinata**: Did...did you...get hurt?

**Shizen**: What do you mean, Hinata?

**Hinata**: Did...did the spar hurt you at all?

**Kiba**: Of course it did Hinata, this man is useless in a fight -laughs-

**Shizen**: -Glares at Kiba- I wouldn't say USELESS just...inefficient. Anyway, not really Hinata the only real problem I had was my arm being wedged in the ground.

Kiba started laughing at the thought and even Hinata giggled a little, still blushing. Shizen shook his head in regret having just revealed the embarrassing thing that happened to him during the spar, but he also laughed a little because it was pretty funny. He talked with them all about another 30 minutes before standing up to leave...

**Shizen**: Alright, thanks for the lunch everyone, bye Kiba, Akamaru.

**Kiba**: Anytime bro, see you later!

**Shizen**: Bye Shino

**Shino**: Bye

**Shizen**: Nice seeing you, Hinata

**Hinata**: B-b-bye Shizen...

As Shizen walked away he heard Kiba ridiculing Hinata for her activity around Shizen and her trying desperately, while stuttering, to defend herself. As Shizen passed the table with the other genin he heard a loud female voice come from it...

**Ino**: Hey! You're Shizen right? From the academy?

**Shizen**: Yeah I am, but I'm not quite sure I know your name.

**Ino**: I'm Ino Yamanaka, most beautiful of the Genin females.

Shizen laughed at the way she was acting, he thought it was funny and actually pretty cute. Had to love confidence. Shizen smiled and winked at her and said...

**Shizen**: I'd have to agree with you there my dear.

**Ino**: Aww thank you, anyway this is my squad. This lazy looking guy is Shikamaru

**Shikamaru**: Hey, what's up?

**Ino**: Then there's the team's food disposal, Choji

**Choji**: -muffled from food- Herro

**Shizen**: I'm Shizen Ayatsuri, nice to meet you all

Shizen stood by their table for a while talking to them, he learned a lot about both the two boys and the girl, whom he was most interested in of the three. He could feel eyes on him from the other table he just left from. He looked over to see keeping looking at him questionably and Hinata staring down at the table looking...sad. He was a little worried about this but he had no time to go back, he needed to leave and get back to his house. He said goodbye to everyone again before leaving the restaurant and walking home.

On the way home he had so many thoughts going through his head, the results of the spar, the reasoning behind the looks he got from Kiba, worry as to why Hinata was sad, and also the blonde haired girl named Ino. He reached his house and walked in, he then instantly realized the amount of energy he used today as he went up stairs to his bedroom and instantly fell asleep, he was glad to get to enjoy some relaxation.


	5. A Simple Assignment

Chapter 5 - A Simple Assignment

About a week after the Bell Test the three ninja of team seven were told to gather in front of the kage building to be assigned their first mission. Shizen had trained a little bit in the week they had, He only managed to learn one other jutsu utilizing his Earth chakra and still was incapable of expanding the Setsuku past one limb at a time. Shizen arrived at the kage building, wearing his usual stuff and feeling ready for this mission, he wanted to get his start as a ninja going. Shortly after he arrived Naruto followed waving to him frantically. Shizen smiled and waved back and as he reached his position Sasuke came out of the trees and landed next to him. They sat there for about another 15 minutes before Kakashi finally appeared in front of them, still reading his book...

**Kakashi**: Alright guys, we have our first assignment. It may seem like a little much for starting Genin but using the performance you gave during the teamwork test and just your overall skill I think we can manage a simple C-rank.

**Naruto**: A C-RANK? That's awesome! I don't think any other genin squads are already doing C-rank.

**Kakashi**: Now now Naruto just calm down, the Mission isn't too exciting. We just need to escort a construction foreman from here at the hidden leaf to a bridge he's building between the Fire and Water countries.

Naruto showed slight disappointment but the other two seemed perfectly fine with the mission objective. Even if it was easy it was still a C-rank mission under their belts. Kakashi explained the mission and then soon they were out in front of the village meeting the man they had to protect. They all introduced themselves and then quickly began travelling in a defensive formation around the foreman, Kakashi in the front, Shizen to the right, Naruto to the left, and Sasuke in the back. Everything seemed to be going without a hitch for the longest time, Shizen was beginning to think that this is a little too easy to be a C-rank. They stopped to camp about halfway to the camp and as everyone slept in bags not far from the fire, Shizen and Kakashi sat around the fire they had made...

**Shizen**: Kakashi-sensei...can I ask you something?

**Kakashi**: Hmm? What's on your mind Shizen?

**Shizen**: You're the only one that knows about the...thing inside me and I was just wondering, Do you have any way of controlling me if it happens to slip out?

There was a silence for a minute or two as Kakashi had his eyes closed. He closed his book and sighed before opening his eyes and looking at Shizen and began saying in the most sincere voice possible...

**Kakashi**: Look, Shizen, there was a reason you were assigned to my squad. I was deemed the most capable of controlling your condition.

**Shizen**: Please don't call it a condition...I know a lot of people say it's a disease but it isn't. I am a perfectly sane boy. This thing inside me...it isn't me it's something else that has taken a foothold inside my body...

Shizen always got hurt when it was called a condition, illness, or disease. He genuinely thought it was a demon taking residence in his body and refused to think otherwise. Kakashi sighed again and began talking...

**Kakashi**: I'm sorry Shizen, I was just going on the report given to me by the higher ups.

**Shizen**: It's alright..I will beat it someday...this thing won't live in my body my entire life.

As he said this he heard a laughter come from the woods around them and then a very sharp chain blade came from the darkness headed straight for Shizen. Kakashi dove in front of it and intercepted it with a kunai causing it to skew off its path. Kakashi yelled out to all of the people sleeping causing them to jump up and prepare themselves. Naruto and Sasuke stood on two sides of the foreman and circled around him. Shizen stood back to back with Kakashi in the center of the camp near the fire...

**Kakashi**: Defend the foreman at all costs!

**Sasuke**: Right...

**Naruto**: You can count on me Sensei!

The laughter from the forest ensued again and a voice followed this time...

**Gozu**: This is gonna be a little more difficult than we originally thought.

**Meizu**: Nonetheless, we will still succeed in our mission.

**Kakashi**: They're after the Foreman! Focus only on his protection.

This time the two of them came rushing at the pair near the fire with the chain extended between the two of them. Their speed was great but not enough to thwart Kakashi as he instantly disappeared and dodged them...Shizen on the other hand didn't have enough reaction time but still managed to duck. Unfortunately his right arm got caught in the center of their chain and they wrapped it with it and began to laugh again...

**Gozu**: Look at that Meizu, we roped ourselves a psychopath

**Meizu**: Yeah we did, I think we should lop an arm off just to try and control its strength.

They began to tighten the chain and Shizen yelled out in pain. He refused to be ended so easily and stood straight up and focused chakra into his right arm causing the Setsuku to take effect, making it much harder for the spikes on the chains to get skin. He then began to wrap the chain in the direction of Gozu further up his arm until he had a firm grip on it. With all his might he yelled out a battle cry and pulled the chain towards him with enough strength to send Gozu flying towards him. As Gozu got to him he thrusted forward with his fist as strong as he could and with a very audible crack he punched him in the face, causing the release mechanism on the gauntlet to trigger and the chain coming loose. Gozu flew into the forest and was caught and pinned by Kakashi who had earlier disappeared into the trees. Meizu looked surprised at what just happened...

**Meizu**: Wow, you got some fight in you kid, but I'm not as slow as Gozu.

Meizu triggered the release mechanism on his side and disconnected the chain leaving it wrapped only on Shizen's torn up arm. He began spinning the chain over his head and yelled out to Naruto and Sasuke...

**Shizen**: Guys! Get ready to catch this bastard!

Meizu then charged and swiped at him with the claw on the gauntlet. Shizen ducked around dodging the slow swipes of Meizu pretty easily. It was apparent that he was pretty weak without his brother. Meizu did one giant swipe downward and Shizen dodged with a large leap to the right and then as he slid to a stop he whipped the chain at Meizu's right leg. It wrapped around and got lodged into it as Shizen pulled the chain. Normally he wasn't this violent but these two had pushed him a little further than he had wished. He then pulled the chain causing him to fall and said to him with a pained smile..

**Shizen**: Get ready for a ride buddy..

He then proceeded to swing Meizu around with the chain for about 60 seconds before slamming him on the ground in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke pinned him down and Naruto removed the chain from his now mutilated right leg. Shizen yelled out in pain and began to remove the chain from his own slightly less mutilated but still greatly injured arm. After fully digging it out he sat on the ground clutching his bloody right arm yelling in pain. Kakashi came over and began to wrap his arm in gauze...

**Kakashi**: You did good Shizen...We need to get you back to the village

**Shizen**: No, I have to get used to fighting when I'm injured...the mission comes first

Kakashi was slightly surprised at his talk but smiled slightly under his mask and nodded. The spent the rest of the night patching up Shizen's arm and tying the brothers to a tree using their own chain. The next morning they continued to walk forward, Shizen now having a fully guazed right arm and pumped full of painkillers continued with his squad towards their objective...the bridge.


	6. The Demon of the Mist

Chapter 6 - The Demon of the Mist

They continued to travel in the direction of the water country everyone a bit confused by the events that took place the night before but the only one who was really injured was Shizen, but he really didn't care. The sun was high in the sky now and Naruto brought up probably what everyone was thinking...

**Naruto**: Why did they call Shizen a psychopath? He's perfectly normal

**Kakashi**: Oh you know, just blind insults from the enemy trying to shake them up.

**Sasuke**: Hmmm sure

**Naruto**: Oh yeah! Makes perfect sense! They were terrible at it though.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke looked over suspiciously at Shizen who was looking down at his completely gauzed up right arm. He knew that eventually he would have to tell them about the thing inside him, he didn't want them to have to learn the hard way from being with him on the night of a full moon. They continued walking in formation never letting their guard falter after what happened before and before they knew it the bridge connecting the countries was in sight. Naruto yelled out and ran on ahead of them followed by Kakashi and the foreman. Shizen stood on the hill they ran down and looked at the bridge, Sasuke came up behind him...

**Sasuke**: There's something you're not telling us.

**Shizen**: I have no idea what you're talking about..

**Sasuke**: Right...I'll find out what it is sooner or later, you can count on that. Nothing gets past my eyes.

Sasuke then walked down the hill towards the bridge after the others and left Shizen up by himself thinking...He was right, he had to tell them. Right after they finished this mission he would gather his squad together and tell them. He smiled slightly as he thought of it and ran down the hill towards the bridge to meet the others. As they hit the bridge the realized the lack of activity. You'd think on an active construction site there would be much more movement but there was nothing...no sound at all except the sound of the waves below the bridge...

**Naruto**: Where is everybody! Helloooo! We brought your foreman!

**Kakashi**: Hmmm this is really odd...

**Sasuke**: I don't like this at all...

Before long the air began getting thick with mist, so much so that you could barely see a foot in front of you. Kakashi yelled out for the them to defend the foreman...he knew this mist from somewhere before. It was an old enemy of his Zabuza. They all made a square around the foreman leaving no room for movement. Soon after they heard a voice come from the mist...

**Zabuza**: Hmm as quick as ever aren't you Kakashi..but who are these little brats with you, the Kakashi I remember didn't play babysitter.

**Kakashi**: Everyone be prepared, this man is much harder than those two before..his presence easily bumps this mission up to A-rank difficulty.

**Zabuza**: We're not here for you Kakashi, we were hired to kill the foreman. Just hand him over and you and your group of brats can leave unharmed..

**Kakashi**: We? Never thought you to be the type to team up with someone

**Zabuza**: Ah how rude of me, this is Haku.

After he said this a silhouette formed in the mist it looked like the figure of a teenage boy with very long hair and a mask similar to that of the ANBU. He just stood about 25 feet away unmoving until he suddenly disappeared and appeared the same distance away in front of Shizen...

_Kakashi: This is bad, really bad, Zabazu is an A-rank missing ninja and one of the seven swordsman of the mist and his accomplice, Haku, I've read reports on him. He's the sole survivor of a clan whose kekkei genkai is Ice Release..._

**Kakashi**: Watch out for the boy in the mask, he has the ability to use Ice Release..We have no idea what kind of power he might possess.

**Zabuza**: Well, looks like you've read up on my tool, just having knowledge of what he can do won't help you...Haku, take two of the brats, Kakashi and the one you don't take are mine.

**Haku**: Yes...Zabuza

Right after this was said the silhouette of Haku disappeared and appeared again in between Naruto and Sasuke. Shizen saw that Haku planned on taking them both but in an attempt to save one of them he reached over and pulled Naruto out of the way. The result was Shizen getting grabbed instead and dragged along with Sasuke to the separate side of the bridge and thrown to the ground. Kakashi tried to react and get to them in time but heard from the mist..

**Zabuza**: Ah ah Kakashi, let's not forget about me.

Zabuza then appeared in the mist with his giant sword, The Executioner's Blade, drawn. He pulled a fast downward slash aimed for the crown of Naruto's head. Kakashi reacted fast and with a kunai intercepted the blade right before it hit his head..

**Zabuza**: Your skills haven't diminished over the years either, this should be interesting..

_Kakashi: I'm sorry Shizen...Sasuke... Please defend yourselves, I'll try to finish off Zabuza as fast as I can to go help you._

The sun was setting on the bridge as Shizen stood up from the throw with Sasuke a few feet away. His arm was already killing him there was no doubt that at some point during this fight the wounds would re-open. He saw Haku standing in front and in between the two of them...just standing emotionlessly and menacingly. Sasuke drew and kunai and Shizen began to activate the Setsuku in his right arm even though it couldn't be seen...

**Sasuke**: What are you waiting for you creep...attack us!

**Shizen**: We have nothing against you...please just step down and let us finish our mission

**Haku**: You two must die in order for Zabuza to achieve his goal...

**Shizen**: Why are you doing this? You're just throwing your life away as a criminal at such a young age? You could be doing so much better!

**Haku**: Shinobi are nothing but tools...tools to be used in war. I only exist to serve Zabuza and nothing more..

Before Shizen could respond to this Haku disappeared once again this time appearing behind the two of them. He threw two very sharp needles, one at each of them, hitting them both in the back. Shizen cringed at the pain and turned around just to see he was gone again. This time he appeared to their side and threw needles at both of their necks, missing any vital veins and only causing pain. This guy was fast, too fast for Shizen to be able to track with his eyes, But he had someone with enhanced eyesight on his team...

**Shizen**: Sasuke, I can't follow him with my eyes but if I could get him with one good hit from my right arm I could do some damage...could you track him with the sharingan?

**Sasuke**: I'll try

Sasuke's eyes then became red with 2 black commas and he locked his eyes on Haku, determined to track him. Haku stood motionless for the longest time and then suddenly, he disappeared. Sasuke moved his head back and forth and then eventually yelled out to Shizen that he was gonna hit his right side. Shizen swung his arm to the right but Haku intercepted it and stabbed it with a needle. Shizen grimaced as one of the wounds on his arm re-opened but haku said with a robotic voice..

**Haku**: Hmm your flesh on this arm...It's much harder than the other parts of your body..my needles can't get through.

Haku disappeared again and Shizen pulled the needle out of his right arm. Haku was right, it got barely a centimeter through his skin but it was still enough to open the wounds. Shizen and Sasuke kept trying to work in unison to get a hit on Haku and eventually Sasuke yelled out..

**Sasuke**: Shizen! Right in front of you!

With his fastest reaction time he punched his right arm forward and, as predicted, Haku appeared right in the path of his fist and Shizen punched him square in the face, Causing the mask to crack right down the center and sent him flying back bouncing on the bridge until eventually he regained his footing and slid to a stop..

**Sasuke**: Hehe, great hit Shizen

**Shizen**: I'm trying my hardest to make this as fast as possible...I just want him to step down...

**Haku**: You...boy with a good heart... Your punches do a lot more than expected of someone your age..

**Shizen**: Please step down...I don't want to have to hurt you anymore..

**Haku**: I like you...I wish we could have met under different circumstances..

The boy then began doing handseals and after he finished hundreds of large ice crystals about one foot in diameter began floating behind him and when he pointed his finger at the two of them they began flying at them with great speed. Sasuke began performing handseals to combat the massive group that came flying at him, after he finished he blew a large fireball into the oncoming ice dispatching all of them. Shizen had to improvise the new jutsu he had just learned, he began performing handseals and then slammed his hands on the ground which caused a large chunk of the bridge to flip up to a wall in front of him that was able to handle all the crystals sent his way.

The wall fell and the fire cleared and on the other side Haku was nowhere to be seen. Haku appeared right behind them and formed handseals and finished by saying...

**Haku**: Your fates are sealed here...I'm sorry

Large panels of ice then formed around and above both of them in a semicircle and Haku seemed to melt into one of them and then on every panel an image of him appeared. The two of them looked around trying to decipher what was going on but before they had the chance they were being pin cushioned from every direction by needles. They had no idea what was happening but something had to be done so Shizen rushed at one of the ice panels and punched at it, but before it contacted he was hit by another barrage of needles and knocked back to the center of the circle. Now it was Sasuke's turn to try, he performed handseals and tried to fire a fury of fireballs into the panels but right before he blew he was as well hit by a barrage of needles. They both stood there, completely coated in needles, barely able to stand, and out of options...

**Shizen**: Sasuke...I'm sorry...I don't know what to do..

**Sasuke**: What about your bloodline? Can't you spread it to more than your right arm? You could use it as protection to get to the panels.

**Shizen**: I can't spread it that far yet without passing out, it's too much stress on my body..

**Haku**: This is the end...I'll kill you with the good heart last.

The sun had set and the moon was rising into the sky. Haku was getting ready to do his lethal assault on Sasuke. Shizen had entered a panic mode and was racking for any way for him to be able get them out of this. At this point all he was worried for was the life of his friend so he smacked his hands together and began surging chakra to every part of his body, his skin darkening and weight increasing. He could feel the strain on his body rising with every inch the Setsuku spread and finally right as Haku began his attack Shizen jumped in front of him, fully coated in the protection, and absorbed the entire blow. He stood breathing heavily, his vision blurring and legs shaking. The bandages on his arm had fallen off and the wounds all opened up and were bleeding and Shizen looked back smiling at Sasuke and said...

**Shizen**: I'm...sorry.

He then fell to the ground face up and through the cracks of the panels he saw the moon, the giant glorious ball was full in the sky and Shizen smiled as his consciousness faded, but just because he was out didn't mean the "Thing" inside him was and shortly after falling his eyes snapped open again and a large menacing grin spread across his face...the demon had surfaced.


	7. The Two Demons Clash

Chapter 7 - The Two Demons Clash

Shizen rose, laughing as though he had just heard the funniest joke in his life and smiling like he just won the lottery. He yelled out...

**Shizen(Demon**): Hell yeah! Sweet sweet freedom! But what the hell did this kid do to our body? I knew he didn't know how to work the damn thing.

Sasuke looked over at Shizen with a look of utter confusion. He had no idea what had just happened, one second he was passed out on the ground and the next he was up yelling obscenities to no one. He was also curious as to why he was now talking like he was a whole new person that just got in control...was this the psychotic side the Demon Brothers had mentioned?...

**Haku**: I can sense it...any presence of the boy with the good heart has faded...you are something different.

**Shizen(Demon)**: Oh why thank you for noticing the difference between me and that useless hippie, it is quite the compliment...

**Haku**: No...you are an abomination...You will be dispatched before I do anything else.

**Shizen**: Oooo big talk from a man hiding inside of mirrors

_Shizen(Demon): Hmm luckily unlike the waste of space that shares this body with me I have battle drive. and the lust to kill which will put me on top..our body is clearly almost at its limits but I think I can push it a bit further.._

The demon is able to withstand the strain on the body caused by the full-body Setsuku and has it activated. He looked around him still with the never fading grin that would give one chills...

**Shizen(Demon)**: Hey you, Emo looking kid with the fruity hair cut, please stay out of my way until we are out of this prison, you'll have your chance to desperately fight for your life against me but this guy needs taught a lesson first..

Sasuke was utterly baffled by the change in personality. Normally if anyone else had said something like that to them he would've contested it on the spot but he was still trying to piece together in his head what had just happened to Shizen. Shizen began to walk towards one of the panels of ice and as he did so Haku began a relentless needle assault on him. The attempt was useless, mixing the demons drive and the full-body Setsuku the needles were doing next to nothing to him. After a few more steps he was right in front of one of the panels and with all his might he punched it with his right arm causing it to shatter and open a way out of the prison. He exited and walked about 15 feet away from the panels of ice and looked back. Haku, focusing much more on Shizen than Sasuke, ended the ice panel jutsu causing all of them to shatter. He stood staring at the monster who did nothing but smile back at him...

**Haku**: Your strength and resilience are not human

**Shizen(Demon)**: Well of course they're not human...I'm not a human...I'm your worst nightmare baby

He let out a full force laugh capable of being heard by anyone on the bridge and got Kakashi's attention. He had been fighting Zabuza with Naruto the entire time and had already raised his headband to reveal his other eye, the Sharingan. He looked over at Shizen and then up into the sky and made a eerie realization..the moon was full...

_Kakashi: Damnit, why tonight of all nights...this fight needs to end now, Shizen is a threat to everyone on this bridge while that "thing" has control._

**Zabuza**: Looks like one of your brats has gone insane at the thought of his life ending

**Kakashi**: No, you don't understand.. If anyone's life is in danger at this moment it's Hakus.

**Zabuza**: Nice try Kakashi, but Haku is leagues above any normal genin. That empty threat won't scare me.

**Kakashi**: Zabuza listen to me...

He was interrupted by Zabuza appearing behind him and swinging the blade horizontally at his side. Kakashi would backflip over him and land behind him, kunai drawn and up to his neck. He disappeared into water and appeared at the other side of the mist doing handseals. Kakashi copied the handseals perfectly and both spawned a water dragon flying at the other. The clashed and caused a large rainstorm to happen for a few seconds...

**Shizen(Demon)**: Huh, would you look at that, rain

**Haku**: Your death will be swift demon...

**Shizen**: Ah, so finally gonna do something are you? Try me bitch!

Haku then charged straight Shizen with great speed, and trying to intercept him he swung forward full force with his left hand. Haku ducked under the punch and grabbed the hand and then with the other he formed one handseal and stomped the ground causing water to flying into the air and form into ice crystals. He then pointed at Shizen and the crystals all fell in his direction, multiple ones hitting his back. They were much larger than the needles so were capable of going pretty deep regardless of the Setsuku. Shizen started laughing lightly and it got increasingly louder until he was laughing like a maniac...

**Shizen(Demon)**: Holy Shit that hurts! Props to you for that hit, but it's my turn now right?

**Haku**: What...what are you

Without responding Shizen gripped Haku's hand that had intercepted his left and using all his strength squeezed down. Every bone in Haku's hand snapped with a very audible crack noise followed by a yell. Shizen continued to squeeze down until Haku's entire hand was inside his and then, still laughing like a maniac, punched his face full force with his right arm. The impact could be heard from anywhere on the bridge and Haku lost consciousness as his mask shattered completely and he was sent flying backwards into the wall of the bridge and onto the ground...Shizen had won the fight but the demon wasn't done with him just yet, he wouldn't be content until he was dead. He began to walk slowly towards Haku's unconscious body, obviously having trouble getting his body to move since it had long since been pushed over the edge, and Naruto noticed it and also not wanting anyone to die he ran for Shizen...

**Naruto**: What are you doing? He's done! You said it yourself you didn't want anyone to get hurt!

**Shizen(Demon)**: Get away from me bastard, you'll have your chance with me

As Naruto grabbed his arm trying to stop him Shizen simply turned and punched him in the gut with his right arm, sending him flying back to where he came from. He continued to trek forward step by step towards Haku until Sasuke came up behind him and stabbed his shoulder with a kunai. The demon let out a half yell half laugh and looked back at Sasuke who was latched to his back by the handle...

**Shizen(Demon)**: Damnit! Why is everyone so eager to die!

**Sasuke**: Get out of his body...You have no right to be there

**Shizen(Demon)**: Oh? And why is that? I feel like I've earned the right seeing as I just saved your sorry ass from death.

**Sasuke**: That wasn't you, that was Shizen

He simply scoffed and grabbed Sasuke's hand off the kunai in his shoulder and swung him around before throwing him at Naruto. He continued to walk towards Haku and eventually he reached his unconscious body. He grabbed it by the throat and lifted him off the ground, he balled his right hand into a fist and began punching Haku in the face while holding him with his left. After three strong punches he slammed him into the ground and then stood over him and cracked both his knuckles. He began laughing uncontrollably and started unloading a massive barrage of punches from both hands on the completely helpless body of Haku. For almost a full minute he punched the body full force and caused a small crater to form where they were. After Haku was almost unrecognizable he walked out of the crater...

**Shizen(Demon)**: Alright! Now! Who's next?

**Naruto**: I...I can't believe he just did that

**Sasuke**: Naruto, that isn't the real Shizen...something took control of his body

As Shizen did the barrage on Haku it completely stopped the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza and they watched baffled. Zabuza felt a feeling well up inside of him that he hadn't felt before..sadness, longing for revenge, and even slight love, As if he had just lost a son...

**Kakashi**: Zabuza...I tried to warn you

**Zabuza**: Haku...Haku I'm so sorry...I will not let this brat go!

As he said this last part he began rushing at Shizen. Kakashi tried to stop him but the rage in his soul gave him enough energy to shove him out of the way. He got to Shizen and jumped into the air preparing to drop the Executioner's Blade onto his head. He quickly stepped back and the sword smashed into the ground, Shizen countered by stepping on the flat side of the blade keeping it pinned to the ground. They made eye contact and began to talk to one another..

**Shizen(Demon)**: Ah..so you, like me, are a demon

**Zabuza**: No, I was just a man on the wrong path, I am nothing like you

**Shizen(Demon)**: Hmm pity, thought I found someone like me finally.

**Zabuza**: No, You will die for what you did to Haku..

**Shizen(Demon)**: Now now, if you killed me when I'm in this condition you would be no better than me against your precious Haku...It would be one sided. Give me a chance to recover, then we can meet again.

-long pause-

**Zabuza**: Fine, you have 2 years...you better be ready

**Shizen(Demon)**: Oh I will be don't you worry your pretty little head baby..

After he said this he swung his left arm at Zabuza and as it connected he poofed into water and was gone...no trace of him anywhere. The others watched and Kakashi began running through his head what had to be done to stop Shizen. He began performing handseals and smacked the ground and summoned his ninja hounds who ran straight to Shizen. One latched on to each of his appendages and a massive one bit him in the shoulder, keeping him completely immobile. He began laughing maniacally again as Kakashi approached him...

**Kakashi**: You won't be able to move..you might as well just give up

**Shizen(Demon)**: Oh boy did you piss me off eagle eye, you just made my list.

**Kakashi**: I think I can handle it...

Shizen continued laughing until finally the strain from the battle got to him and even the demon side of Shizen couldn't handle it. He passed out and the Setsuku faded from his skin as he fell to the ground. Kakashi asked the foreman to get a hold of some medics from the mist village to help in Shizen's injuries. He was on the brink of death from all the damage he sustained and it would take immense medical knowledge to help him...It seemed the demon was as much of a threat to himself as it was to the ones around him.


	8. Guilt

**Yeah I'm not sure when the next one's gonna be up, google documents is being difficult and won't load and that's what I use to type this :P So I will try hard to get the next one out but it may be awhile, well enjoy chapter 8 and ill have the next one out when I can, Shizen Out!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Guilt

Shizen awoke to the bright midday sun blinding him as he lay on the ground. He was sore, more sore than he had ever been in his life. He was coated in bandages, his entire torso was covered along with his entire left arm being rebandaged because of the wounds reopening during his fight. Around him there were men in white doctors garb, all of them with a look of surprise and relief on their face. Kakashi was at his right and he could see Sasuke and Naruto sitting over by some other medics patching up their less serious wounds. Shizen sat up slightly feeling a sharp pain radiate all through his body and he let out a slight yell...

**Medic #1**: Whoa, hold up don't move too quickly. Your body took enough damage to kill you three times over you're lucky to still be with us.

**Shizen**: What the hell happened to me? Did we win? Is everyone else okay? Where are Haku and Zabuza?

**Kakashi**: Shizen calm down, everyone is okay and we completed the mission as planned...but there was one casualty...

It was at that point that Shizen looked over and saw a group of medics lifting a body with a white tarp over it and his heart sunk a little, he hated the fact that someone had to die when that was what he was trying to prevent the entire time. He looked up at Kakashi with concern and had a fear settling in the pit of his stomach of what the actual cause was...

**Kakashi**: I'm not sure we should let you know Shizen, I don't think in light of current events and with the current state of your body that you can handle...

**Shizen**: Kakashi just tell me!

**Kakashi**: ...It was you, Shizen. You did it.

Right when he said this Shizen's heart sank, he knew exactly what happened when he told him he had been the one to harshly murder the man. The "Thing" had gotten out of him when he passed out and let its bloodlust out on Haku. He stood shaking his head in disbelief for a while trying to kid himself. He kept saying "No" to himself over and over until eventually he was yelling it as loud as he could. He stood up running on complete adrenaline and rage allowing him to ignore the pain from his wounds and as he was trying to be stopped by the medics he simply plowed them over and continued to hobble over to the stretcher with Haku's body. As he reached it he placed his head on top of the white covering, causing the medics to drop it. He began to cry out in a desperate tone with tears running down his face...

**Shizen**: Get up Haku! Please! Just get up! Get up!

He continued to lay his head on the covering crying, an immense feeling of guilt washing over his body. He had completely defied his morals, even if he hadn't been in control, his own hands had taken the life of another human being and it was something he knew could happen at anytime, as he shared his body with a demon, but it was something he had prayed with his entire being that he wouldn't have to endure. He had lost all the rage now and all that remained was the heaviest sadness he had felt in his life and enough guilt to make it nearly impossible for him to breath. He managed to choke out a few sentences through the tears...

**Shizen**: I'm so sorry Haku...I-I-I wish it were me not you, you didn't deserve to die. I wish I could go back and redo it all..

Shizen then broke down and began sobbing again before Kakashi approached him, putting his hand on his shoulder. He held out a small necklace that was a crescent moon made of pure sapphire and began saying..

**Kakashi**: Shizen...even if you could go back that wouldn't have stopped the fact that he was trying to kill you, there was nothing you could've done to prevent the thing inside you coming out because no matter what...Haku had his heart set on killing you for Zabuza. I understand you have a big heart, probably the biggest i've seen in any genin. Nobody has ever taken a kill as hard as you are.

**Shizen**: So...the reason behind all of this is because I was too weak to disable a situation myself. Well starting today I will train, train harder than I ever have before so that I will be strong enough to be able to knock anyone down without having to take another life..

**Kakashi**: That's a great goal to set for yourself. Oh, and here, they found this on his body. Maybe you would like to keep it?

At this point he held the necklace up to Shizen, offering it to him. He looked over his shoulder to it and smiled, it was beautiful and he would wear it everywhere as a reminder of his new goal. He took it and put it around his neck and right as he did so the pain from his wounds kicked in again and he passed out from the immense pain. Kakashi lifted him and carried him back to his team and the medics. They continued to treat him for about an hour before Kakashi decided it was time for them to leave and he was forced to carry the unconscious Shizen back to the village but this entire time, there was something going on in his head. He was standing in a pitch black room and across from him was a pitch black version of himself with piercing red eyes and an ungodly eerie smile. They began to speak to each other, their voices echoing in this mysterious place...

**Shizen**: You...so you're the one inside me.

**Shizen(Demon)**: Indeed I am my love

**Shizen**: Don't talk to me like you belong here...You have no right, leave

**Shizen(Demon)**: Oh well since you asked so nicely I'll be on my way...Nah are you kidding me? Not a chance. I live to make your life a living hell and as long as i'm here you better hope you are able to keep yourself in check because the first sign of weakness I see I will take over your body and find everyone you love and slaughter them, slowly and as brutally as possible just like I did to that bastard in the mask.

**Shizen**: I refuse to allow that to happen, you will not kill another person in my body, I won't allow it. Don't get too comfortable here either, because I'm gonna start looking and the first window, the first rumor of a possibility that I find anywhere on this planet, I will take it and you will be out of my body, forever.

**Shizen(Demon)**: Well then, looks like it's a contest then, and I damn sure am not going down easy. You better get real strong real fast...because I'm coming for ya little boy

The demon then laughed psychotically before disappearing into the darkness and the rest of the trip back to the hidden leaf that is all Shizen saw, darkness, but in the dark he saw a single glimmer of light. That light was the hope he had that he would find a method to cleanse himself and to find his parents. That dream gave him even more of a drive for if he cleansed himself he would be able to see his parents as not the host to a demon, but a perfectly normal human.


	9. Recommended

Chapter 9 - Recommended

Shizen came to inside of his small apartment, he looked around and saw that nobody was there with him and looked out the window at the sunny day. It was just then he realized how lucky he actually was to be alive after all the damage he had taken in the last fight. He stood up slowly and felt a jolt of pain go through him and even though it wasn't as bad as it used to be it was still there. He realized then that the bandages on his chest were gone but the ones on his right arm remained which made sense seeing as those injuries were much more extensive someone had to have dropped him off, removed the ones on his chest, and left. He walked out of his bedroom slowly and into his small dining room and on the table there was a small envelope with his name on it. He sat down at the table and held the envelope in his hands for a minute before opening it. He began reading it...

_Shizen,_

_ If you're reading this that means you woke up, good to know you're still kicking. Naruto, Sasuke, and I dropped you off but we had to go give the mission report to the Hokage but Kiba said he would look after you until you woke up. After you wake up get dressed and meet us out by the training field, I have news for you and the rest of your squad._

_See you soon,_

_Kakashi_

Shizen smiled and laughed a bit when he read that Kiba said he would stay with him. He looked around the room and saw Kiba no where in sight which proves he had to have left, it was just like him. He walked to a mirror in his room and looked at himself, he looked like a straight up bum, he was dirty and had the bandages on his arm he definitely needed to find a spring or something to lounge in to wash himself off. He got dressed in his usual attire and had Haku's necklace on underneath it all. As he was about to walk through the door Kiba walked in with a bag of groceries and smiled widely when he saw Shizen, he set the bag down on the table and hugged Shizen while laughing happily...

**Kiba**: Yes! I knew you'd be up soon! Glad to see you're up and going bro

**Shizen**: Thanks Kiba, in the note Kakashi left me he said you'd be watching me and when I woke up you weren't here, thought you bailed on me

**Kiba**: Nah bro, I just had to go meet the squad at the kage building and decided to pick up some food for you on the way back, turns out we got recommended for the next chuunin exams coming up, I personally can't wait!

**Shizen**: You'll kick ass Kiba, I'll be there cheering for you the entire way.

**Kiba**: Thanks but I'm sure you've done well enough that Kakashi is going to recommend you guys too, we may be rivals.

**Shizen**: I'm not sure if you noticed but the last time I fought I got this battle scar on my arm, I'm not the best..

**Kiba**: Let's just wait until you have your meeting with Kakashi, then you can be negative.

Kiba laughed and patted his back before leaving his house. Shizen put away the groceries he had bought for him before leaving the house himself and heading towards the training field where Kakashi had told them to meet. As he was walking across the bridge in the center of the village he heard a startled sounding gasp come from around him. He looked around and on the other end of the bridge he saw Hinata with her hands over her mouth looking at him. He ran over to him with a look of concern and started talking...

**Shizen**: Hinata! Are you alright? What's wrong?

**Hinata**: Sh-Sh-Shizen...

**Shizen**: What! What's wrong?

**Hinata**: Y-Y-Your arm

**Shizen**: Oh, is that all? It was just a little complication with the mission my squad and I just got back on, it's nothing to worry about I'm fine.

**Hinata**: Are...are you sure?

**Shizen**: Yes Hinata, I'm perfectly fine, If I wasn't I wouldn't be out here. I need to get going to meet my squad, thanks for worrying.

Shizen gave her a quick hug and began to run in the direction of the training field. Hinata stayed back completely frozen and her face as red as a cherry, she leaned against a wall and was breathing heavily as he was running away. After about ten minutes Shizen arrived at the training ground where he saw Kakashi and the others standing around. He approached them and Kakashi began speaking...

**Kakashi**: Ah, Shizen, glad to see you got my letter. Now that I have you all gathered here I have some news for all of you. Due to the events of our last mission I have decided that you all are very capable of participating in upcoming Chuunin exams. You have all been recommended and have one month to prepare yourself before the exams begin.

**Naruto**: YES! THIS IS PERFECT! I'LL BECOME CHUUNIN FOR SURE!

**Sasuke**: Calm down reject, the chuunin exams are nothing to take lightly, we'll be competing with teams from all over the world.

**Naruto**: That doesn't matter, I'm strong enough to take anyone down.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to argue back and forth and Shizen approached Kakashi and began to talk to him in a hushed tone to prevent everyone from hearing him..

**Shizen**: Will I be ready in a month? My arm is still in pretty bad shape. That and in a month another lunar cycle will start and what if sometime during the exam a full moon pops up.

**Kakashi**: Don't worry about it Shizen, the exams are monitored by all the higher ups in the village, if the thing inside you comes out during the exams there will be enough people there to restrain you from doing anything harmful to your team mates.

**Shizen**: Alright, I trust you Kakashi.

They stayed and talked about the exam for a while until eventually they all parted ways and began their preparations. They all were excited for the upcoming exams, all except Shizen, who was more fearful in the fact that he may end up hurting his comrades in the fight. He then remembered the promise he made to himself and looked down at Haku's necklace he needed to get stronger on his own so that thing would never be able to come out. So he began training, along with all his friends who were also recommended for the exams. This was going to be a challenge for all of them, probably even more than they realized.


	10. Artists of Combat

Chapter 10 - Artists of Combat

**Two weeks have passed since the genin of Konohagakure were told of their recommendation for the Chuunin Selection Exams, and they all have been training rigorously to try and stand out amongst their peers in the eyes of their kage and rise in the ranks. Shizen has spent the last two weeks just as his peers, training with all his strength. His wounded arm has now fully recovered leaving only a spiral shaped scar and his mastery of the Setsuku has increased since his last major battle, this is a retelling of one of his training sessions at the end of the two weeks...**

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, blazing down on everything beneath it. The training field was silent and empty...except for the constant sound of cracking. The noise was in a pattern with about three second intervals between each crack. The one causing this noise was Shizen, he was hitting a log in a steady pattern alternating between both of his hands as well as his feet. He was shirtless and his skin seemed to gleam in the sunlight from the sweat of a hard workout. His hands and feet were both taped up in white tape and he wore only black pants and Haku's crescent moon necklace. He continued to beat on the log for another 30 minutes before stopping for a rest and sat down with his back to the log, looking at the sky. He couldn't help but smile at how far he'd come since the last time he fought. He continued looking up until he heard an abrupt shout come from the entrance of the training field. It was Rock Lee, someone he had never really associated with before but had sparred in the academy. He actually learned to first use the Setsuku in a duel with him, and like himself he focused mainly on Taijutsu. He wore his usual green jumpsuit, which Shizen always found a little odd, but he didn't judge, every man has his own tastes. Lee ran up to Shizen and began speaking...

**Lee**: What are you doing! You should not give your body a break, you must push it until it gives out! And then push it even further!

**Shizen**: I've been training since 7 this morning, I think I've earned myself a break.

**Lee**: Nonsense! There is never a good reason to take a break! Come on, get up! We will train together, it will be a test of our youth!

After he finished this sentence he grabbed Shizen's arm and pulled him to his feet. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that his rest was cut short but was also in the mood for slight competition so didn't contest him. They both lined up at a log and then got into a stance followed by making eye contact and smiling devilishly to each other. Then at the same time they broke into flurries of hits on the training logs causing the subtle rhythm of Shizen's hits before to be replaced by what sounded like firecrackers being set off, chaotic and quick paced. For about 15 minutes they kept up the pace, both of them breathing heavily. They stopped for only a second and locked eyes with each other again, the flame of rivalry being sparked, and then they began to again break out into combos. They kept up this pattern until about four in the evening when the sun began to set and they both leaned against their logs physically strained and mentally fatigued. They locked eyes with each other again and with a look of complete seriousness Lee began to speak...

**Lee**: You...You have a very strong will Shizen

**Shizen**: Thanks, right back at you Lee

**Lee**: What do you say we kick it up a notch, one on one sparring, right here, right now.

**Shizen**: Hehe, what kind of person would I be if I denied training to a fellow leaf ninja.

They both then clasped hands and pulled towards each other into a bro hug before looking each other in the eyes, completely serious now, and then pushed back using the hands they had just clasped sending both of them about 15 feet backward making them 30 feet from each other. Lee got into his standing pose with his right hand out, fingers pointed upward, and Shizen stood in a less set pose with his fists out. He sent chakra into both of his arms causing them both to turn a light brown color aside from the scar tissue on his arm which stayed white. They stood just staring at each other for what seemed like hours before Lee made the first move, charging at Shizen with enough speed to almost be impossible to track, but the fact that they had trained for hours before this spar obviously affected his speed. Lee jumped and attempted an aerial roundhouse aimed at his head, which he intercepted by simply raising his rock solid right arm causing them to collide with an audible thud that echoed through the field as Shizen slid a few feet from the force. He smiled and began to taunt him...

**Shizen**: Come on bro, that can't be all you have is it? That kick didn't even hurt.

**Lee**: Not in your life! I was simply testing the power of your arms, you are obviously improved since our last meeting.

**Shizen**: Well then, if that's the case, come at me!

Right when Shizen said this they began an all out flurry of attacks on each other but both of their taijutsu skills were amazing and they were both capable of reading each others movements and it was just a flurry of constant misses that made it seem like the two were dancing with each other. This continued for about 10 minutes before they threw elbows at each other and their forearms clashed forming an X shape. They stared each other in the face through the opening in their arms, the flames of rivalry were obviously sparked between the two. They both jumped back and then Lee smirked as he took the weights out from under his leg warmers and threw them both into the forest around them, causing massive explosions from the weight...

**Lee**: Now I can move around freely and am no longer restricted by those weights. There is no way you will be able to keep up.

**Shizen**: Ah so it's a speed game now huh? Well just so happens I've been working on something to help me with just that..

As he said the last sentence he cancelled the Setsuku in his left arm and began to focus chakra to his legs, but the nature of this chakra was not earth like the normal Setsuku, it was another element he recently discovered he had, Wind. As it was forced into his legs his muscles began to noticeably pulse which was the side effect of the wind chakra in his muscles, as the darkened skin is for the earth. Lee smiled, he was glad that he found someone who was near his caliber in Taijutsu. It was then that both of them rushed forward at speeds that made them impossible to see by the untrained eye. The two of them clashed into each other multiple times making an audible thud that echoed through the forest every time. Again for about 10 minutes they clashed into each other, both near the point of passing out from fatigue. Eventually they stopped about 10 feet from each other and said through heavy breathing...

**Lee**: You...you are very strong...I am glad to have had this chance to experience your strength Shizen

**Shizen**: Me too Lee, but this fight has to come to an end, and I think I'm gonna win.

**Lee**: Not a chance!

At this time they both rushed forward at the same time and both thrusted forward with their right arms, connecting with each others faces sending them both backwards and unconscious on the ground...the fight was over, and it ended in a tie. They both laid there under the now night sky under the watchful eye of the half-moon. Although both unconscious they both knew that they had gained a rival in the other, one to push the other to strive to become stronger, and this was not the last time they would spar because in the end, one of them had to prove to be better.


End file.
